1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fault-location calculating system for an electric power transmission system, or more in particular to a digital fault-location calculating system suitable for a large electric power transmission system with many protecting sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercialized conventional fault-location calculating systems, a fault-location is calculated by analog operation on the basis of analog information showing the conditions of voltage and current at a point on the power transmission line. For more accurate calculation of a fault-location, a system was recently studied and devised for calculating a fault-location by digital conversion of voltage/current information of a power transmission line and by digital operation based on the digital information. The principle and embodiments of such a system are disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,763 issued to H. Nohara et al. on Sept. 11, 1973 and entitled "METHOD OF DIGITALLY PROCESSING SINUSOIDAL AC SIGNALS", a patent application for which was filed by H. Nohara et al. on Nov. 5, 1971.
The conventional digital fault-location calculating systems are arranged such that they perform the fault-location calculating operation even under normal conditions free from any abnormalities in the power transmission system. The fault-location calculating operation under normal conditions is wasteful and deteriorates the utilization rate of the calculating system. The conventional fault-location calculating systems which are constantly subjected to abnormality detecting operations or relaying operations and fault-location calculating operations are quite low in efficiency and have the disadvantage of a greatly limited number of power transmission lines which may be processed by one fault-location calculating system.
In the conventional digital fault-location calculating systems, the time point at which the current exceeds a predetermined value is detected and the data subsequent to this time point are used for the fault-location calculation. A disadvantage of such a method is that the requirement of detection of the fact that the current exceeds a predetermined value increases the processing period of time.
Still another disadvantage of the conventional fault-location calculating systems is that since they use only the voltage/current information at the end of the power transmission system where a fault-location calculating system is installed (hereinafter referred to as the installation end), the result of calculation of the calculating system is affected by the arc resistance at the fault-location, power flow and back impedance, etc. making accurate fault-location calculation impossible.